Mix all in one?
by Shiazen
Summary: Ben dan kawan kawan harus bertarung melawan alien aneh yang di-summon oleh penjahat baru! Bagaimana ceritanya? Jangan baca atau anda menyesal 8D Fic aneh, abal, ancur dan saudara saudarinya.
1. Chapter 1

Gado-gado adalah salah satu makanan yang berasal dari Indonesia yang berupa sayur-sayuran yang direbus dan dicampur jadi satu, dengan bumbu atau saus dari kacang tanah yang dihaluskan disertai irisan telur dan di atasnya ditaburkan bawang goreng. Sedikit emping goreng atau kerupuk (ada juga yang memakai kerupuk udang) juga ditambahkan.****

**_—Wikipedia(?)_**

* * *

.

.

**Mix All In One  
**_Chapter 1: It's started with an alien._

**Story by Shia Zen**

.

_Ben 10 __ Cartoon Network  
_**Warning: AU, mostly OOC, cross over, weird language, 'labil' desciption, and the list goes on ...**

.

.

* * *

"DUARRRR!" terdengar suara ledakan besar di kota. Suaranya sangat keras diiringi api yang menjilati gedung-gedung bertingkat. Ternyata, sumber kegaduhan itu adalah monster jelmaan alien keturunan serigala yang menikah dengan angsa—pikirkan sendiri wujudnya. Yang jelas, monster itu besar, kuat, dan...

... menjijikan!

Ia mempora-porandakan kota, menghancur leburkan semua yang ada di atas tanah. Tetapi amukannya berhenti karena tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebuah benturan yang amat keras terasa sehingga makhluk pernikahan terlarang antar tiga sejoli berlainan spesies, genus, famili, dan tingkatan biologis lainnya itu mengerang kesakitan. Makhluk itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. Dan ternyata...

_Jeng, jeng, jeng, jeng..._

Ternyata!

_Jeng , jeng, jeng..._

TERNYATA!

Oh oke, kelamaan. Ternyata itu merupakan lava yang diambil dari film 2012 karena telah melanggar keamanan manusia.

Loh? Ngaco fase pertama. Bukan, bukan... Sejatinya itu adalah api yang dihasilkan oleh Swampfire! Dari bawah, Gwen sepupunya dan Kevin sahabatnya ikut membantu menyerang. Ternyata, kekuatan monster Alserang—alien, serigala, angsa—lebih dasyat 10.000 kali lipat dari kekuatan Ben. Alserang memukul Ben dalam bentuk Swampfire hingga terhempas dan menabrak dinding gedung, membuat bocah itu berteriak kesakitan. Tapi ia segera bangkit, lalu terbang dengan api di kakinya. Di atas monster, ia membuat bola api untuk dilempar ke Alserang, tapi...

_Tet, tet, tet … teoooot…._

Terlambat! Omnitrix berkedip-kedip. Swampfire kembali menjadi Ben dan bocah _brunette_ itu pun terjatuh di atas sang monster. Badan kecil yang jatuh itu langsung digenggam oleh tangan raksasa Alserang. Hal ini membuat Gwen dan Kevin panik. Mereka berusaha menyerang monster Alserang tapi tak berpengaruh. Sihir _mana_ Gwen hanya bagaikan ingus berwarna _pink_ bagi monster itu dan pukulan Kevin hanya seperti pijatan lemah dari tukang pijat yang dibayar terbatas di era krisis moneter.

_'Sekuntum mawar merah, yang kau berikan kepadaku, di malam itu.…' _

Suara lagu yang ada di _playlist_ tetangga _author_ terdengar dari dalam saku Kevin. Loh? Apa itu? Oh, itu adalah suara ponsel Kevin. Bocah berambut hitam itu pun hanya nyengir ketika kedoknya sebagai penggemar dangdut terbuka—sebelumnya ia pernah kepergok juga oleh Ben ketika bocah omnitrix itu menemukan lagu Ayu Ting Ting dan Goyang Gayung di _laptop_-nya—Tapi ia tak begitu peduli untuk sekarang. Karena di luar dugaan semuanya, Alserang pun bereaksi mendengar lagu itu. Ia melepaskan Ben dari genggamannya! Lalu … ternyata...

Makhluk itu berjoget ria! Ia menari-nari, bergoyang _ala_ Inul Daratista, Dewi Persik, Iis Dahlia, dan berbagai penyanyi bohay nan aduhay lainnya. Namun semua itu membuat semuanya makin parah! Ia seperti bertambah kekuatan, ia lebih mudah untuk menghancurkan sebuah gedung.

"Gwen, Awas!" teriak Kevin yang melihat kaki Alserang yang hendak menginjak Gwen. Dengan cepat Kevin jongkok dan berubah menjadi batu. Ia menahan kaki Alserang yang hampir mengenai gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hah?" Gwen yang terkejut mengeluarkan suara tercekat _ala_ senetron. Ia menoleh dengan putaran sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Kevin dengan _slow motion_.

_'Oh ... my love ... my darling ... I wonder for your touch—'_

_'Plak!'_ Tangan Gwen menampar Kevin, membuat bocah itu meringis kesal ketika ponsel-sialan-miliknya-itu lagi-lagi berbunyi dan membuat orang bereaksi. _Ring tone_ ponselnya memang benar-benar sesuatu yah. Ingin rasanya ia mengganti lirik lagu ambigu itu menjadi _'I wonder for your mouth'_ demi sebuah ciuman. Tapi tunggu dulu—itu tetap ambigu—bagaimana jika Gwen justru meludahinya? Ludah kan berasal dari mulut? Kevin mulai frustasi, namun segera sadar ia memikirkan hal tak penting.

Selesai dengan protes tidak masuk akal di batinnya, suara Gwen kembali menamparnya bangun.

"Kau melamun? Itu telepon dari gadis idamanmu ya? Karena itu kau memasang nada dering yang berbeda, hah?" Sebuah aura malaikat muncul—namun justru membuat bocah bermata _onyx_ itu menelan ludah karena aura yang dikeluarkan gadis di depannya adalah aura malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Ha? Tidak, bukan seperti itu!" timpal Kevin.

"Jangan bohong!" Gwen mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, membuatnya menyetuh kaki Alserang.

"Aku—hah—tidak ... berbohong! Hah ... hah..." Kevin tidak kuat lagi. Napasnya pendek-pendek, seolah menggambarkan pendeknya jarak akan kaki Alserang yang mungkin akan membuatnya mati _sahid _sebentar lagi. Keringatnya bercucuran bak orang mandi di kali. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

Di kala harapannya sudah pudar, tiba-tiba ia mendapat kekuatan baru sehingga ia tak perlu menggunakan tangannya lagi untuk menahan kaki Alserang...

... karena ternyata Humongosaur sudah siap membantu.

"Ben? Kau merusak acaraku!" dengus Kevin sebal.

Ben menatapnya dengan ekspresil yang sama kesalnya. "Merusak acaramu dengan sepupuku maksudmu? Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu!"

"Aku tak minta!" Kevin tak mau kalah.

Ben yang sangat sangat sangat sungguh sangat sebal sekali melempar kaki Alserang sehingga Alserang kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kevin hanya bisa terpaku, takjub, terkesima ketika monster itu membuat suara bedebum keras, tak terasa mulutnya membentuk 'O' besar.

_'Teooot.…' _

Humongosaur kembali menjadi Ben. Dan saat itu pula Alserang melihat ke arah Ben dan Kevin dengan tatapan marah yang luar biasa!

Kevin sontak menggigil ketakutan "O-ow, itu salahmu Ben ... Kau yang tangani, aku tak mau ikut campur."

Ben tidak terima, "Heeeh.… Enak saja kau!"

"Hwoaaaaaaarrrr!" Alserang berteriak dengan suara basah serak-serak bernada dasar G dan diturunkan lagi satu Oktav dengan tempo 4/4 . Ben dan Kevin merinding, ngeri melihatnya. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua berpelukan saking takutnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Gwen.

"Tenang Gwen, kami di sini, kau tak perlu takut pada Alserang," Ben menenangkan sepupunya.

"Aku tak takut pada monster itu! Aku takut pada kalian!" Gwen melihat sahabat dan saudaranya sebal—meskipun keduanya masih tidak mengerti. "Ternyata … selama ini … selama ini ... kalian … kalian ... H-hoo ... Hom … kalian homo!" bentak Gwen kesal.

"Aaaaaa!" Ben dan Kevin baru sadar mereka sedang berpelukan. Mereka segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan keheningan canggung pun tercipta.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain yang lebih jauh, melewati dimensi lain ... ada beberapa biang kriminal yang sedang bercakap-cakap tentang rencana jahat mereka….

"Sejauh ini rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Semua ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa kau yang mengontrol monster itu… " ucap pria bertopeng pusar atau pusaran—sama saja—pada anak buahnya yang mukanya penuh tindikan; tindikan ini tidak seperti preman setempat yang suka digodain banci tentunya.

"Terimakasih tuan Madara," kata pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"... juga tidak akan berhasil tanpa rencana jahat yang super itu." Kini pandangannya beralih pada pria berambut panjang yang berotot nan maskulin. Ia nampak seperti kekaisaran. Sebuah lambang api menghiasi pakaian kesatrianya; bukan kostum kesatria baja hitam yang lebih pantas disebut kesatria lalat itu tentunya.

"Karena memang hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku." Suara berat dan mengintimidasi dari otang tadi terdengar.

"Tapi kita benar-benar diuntungkan karena hasil eksperimen monster yang luar biasa itu." Kali ini orang bernama Madara itu mencari-cari. Satu-satunya mata yang ia punya melihat sekitar, kebingungan.

"Orang—uhm, makhluk-nya anda injak tuan…" ucap anak buahnya tadi.

"Hah?" Pria berambut hitam itu segera melihat ke balik kakinya. Di situ ada organisme uniseluler yang kini rata dengan sepatunya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa melihatnya.

Jadi, ternyata.…

_Jeng, jeng, jeng, jeng…._

Akatsuki mengajak kerjasama RA Ozae—bukan Raden Ajeng Ozae, tapi Raja Api Ozae—dan Plankton untuk menghancurkan kota!

_Jeng, jeng, jeng, jeng…._

Sebelum author disoraki norak oleh pembaca karena selalu memakai _back sound_ yang sama, Madara tengah menatap kejauhan dengan ekspresi gundah. Kalau diungkapkan dengan bahasa anak gaul di Konoha maka singkatnya—ia galau.

"Lama sekali untuk menghancurkan satu kota?" tanyanya.

"Maaf , ada gangguan sedikit, sepertinya ada yang dapat mengimbangi kekuatan monster itu…" jawab Pein.

"APA?" dengan tatapan murka ia menoleh ke arah Plankton. "Kau tak bilang kalau di sana ada orang berkekuatan super!"

"Hah? Yang benar? Kemarin sudah kuperiksa, Superman sedang berlibur dan cuti, jadi tak akan ada gangguan!" timpal Plankton yang merasa ia adalah korban praduga tak bersalah.

"Maksud tuan Madara adalah orang yang seperti Superman tapi bukan Superman. Seperti _Krabypetty _dan _Hotdog_," jelas Pein.

"_Krabypetty _dan _Hotdog_ ya? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Kalau itu aku memang tidak tahu." Makhluk ber-sel satu itu berkata tanpa rasa dosa.

"Huaaa!" Madara berteriak frustasi.

"Tenang tuan, kita bisa meningkatkan kemampuan monster itu," kata Pein. Sekarang pemuda penuh tindik itu merasa ia telah berganti profesi menjadi penasehat negara.

"Ide bagus, bawa monster itu kemari!"

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

* * *

Edited:21/12/11

* * *

A/N:

1. Hey…. Fanfic ini saya edit. Habisnya saya saying aja kalau fanfic starter di Ben 10 harus dihapus karena melanggar guidelines. Jadi, gimana? Jadi aneh ya?

2. Ehe. Soal awal-awal ada deskripsi tentang gado-gado itu … ini mix all in one kan? Gado-gado 8D. Terus soal mention yang banyak tentang dangdut itu … saya ga suka dangdut kok =.=v

3. Saya sengaja ga masukin ini ke cross over gara-gara ini cross over lebih dari 3 kartun. Gapapa kan?

4. Thanks for reading, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ketoprak adalah salah satu jenis makanan khas Indonesia dengan menggunakan ketupat yang mudah dijumpai. Komponen utamanya adalah tahu, bihun, ketimun, tauge dan bisa juga pakai telur rebus yang dilengkapi dengan saus kacang, kecap, dan taburan bawang merah goreng. Dapat pula dihidangkan dengan tambahan kerupuk atau emping melinjo.

**_—Wikipedia(?)_**

* * *

.

.

**Mix All in One  
**_Chapter 2: New villains, new comrades._

**Story by Shia Zen**

.

_Ben 10 by Cartoon Network  
_**Warning: AU, mostly OOC, cross over, weird language, 'labil' desciption, and the list goes on...**

.

.

* * *

Ben panik dan segera menyalakan omnitrix-nya tanpa memilih alien-nya. Ia pun berubah menjadi Goop—alien hijau seperti hantu yang elastis.

"Yagh! Itu tidak akan bekerja Ben. Terlalu lembek." Kevin mengernyit jijik ke makhluk lendir hijau mirip ingus itu. Kevin pun jongkok dan menyentuh jalan. Tapi sayangnya, ada permen karet di situ. Bukannya menjadi batu seperti yang ia harapkan, ia pun berubah jadi permen karet.

"Ha! Itu jg tidak akan bekerja!" kata Ben penuh kemenangan. Sementara mereka saling mengejek, Gwen kerepotan sendiri menghadapi Alserang.

"Hey! Apa yg kalian lakukan? Bantu aku!" seru Gwen seolah ibunya ingin kawin lari. Ben dan Kevin yg melihat keganasan Alserang ikut panik seolah ayah mereka saling mencintai. Di saat Alserang melancarkan hantaman mautnya alias _death hit no jutsu_(?), Pain sudah mengirim sinyal agar monster nggilani itu kembali. Alserang pun berbalik pergi. Ben, Kevin, dan Gwen hanya bisa menampilkan muka tercengang dengan keringat besar di belakangnya meskipun sebenarnya mereka ketakutan hingga ingin buang air kecil secepatnya.

.

.

Mari kita tengok ke kelompok penjahat alias _'Villain Inc'_-dipromosikan sebagai _sequel_ dari _'Monster Inc_'—Oke, ngaco fase dua.

"Tuan , monster sudah saya panggil, apa perlu saya panggil bala bantuan?" tanya Pein. Tobi atau Madara pun berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh," jawabnya singkat namun tak jelas seperti orangnya. Baik. Sebelum _author _dibunuh oleh sang ketua klan uchiha, lebih baik kita tengok saja bala bantuan yang dibicarakan.

.

.

_'Zzzzzz ...' _

Bala bantuan itu ternyata tengah tertidur lelap di malam gelap diiringi nyanyian nina bobo versi ninja—bayangkan sendiri bunyinya. Namun panggilan pengguna _rinengan_ itu memecah mimpi indah mereka, membuat seorang pria dengan senjata mirip garpu raksasa itu mendengus kesal.

"Sial. Ganggu orang aja sih tuh Pain," gerutu Hidan.

"..." Itachi menengok rekan satu organisasinya itu dengan tatapan: _'Banyak cingcong, gue bunuh lo.' _

Hidan pun membalasnya dengan tatapan: _'Lo lupa apa gue nggak bisa mati.' _

Sasori tiba-tiba saja melihat mereka dengan tatapan: _'Aneh. Bisa-bisanya kalian bicara lewat tatapan.' _

Sontak Author mendapat pandangan mereka bertiga dengan tatapan: _'Lo mau buat nih cerita jadi ngomong pake tatapan mulu apa?' _

Author pun membalas mereka dengan tatapan: _'Iya ya? Kok gue bisa sih ngomong pake tatapan?' _

Akhirnya Author digebukin reader dengan tatapan_: 'Ya iya lah! Secara! Lo yang buat cerita!' _

Oke, oke, _back to story. _

Hidan, Itachi, dan Sasori akhirnya berangkat ke Pein. Saat mereka melihat gerbang tak jauh di depan mereka, mereka pun berhenti. Ketiga pasang mata terpaku pada objek besar yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Ini kan..." Sasori masih melihat gerbang itu.

"… Konoha." Hidan melengkapi.

"..." Itachi _no coment_ tanpa memberi tatapan—takut akan berakhir menjadi perang tatap aneh lagi.

"Bisakah kita—" Kalimat Sasori diputus oleh Itachi.

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Sasori terdiam. Lalu Hidan ikut angkat bicara,

"Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Tidak mungkin, mereka terlalu banyak untuk dibunuh satu persatu," potong Itachi (lagi). Hidan ikut terdiam.

"Kalau begitu—" Kali ini suara Sasori dan Hidan terdengar bersamaan, hanya untuk lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Ya... Kita harus melewatinya dengan cepat dan menyingkirkan orang yg menghalangi."

Adegan tanya-sela itu pun selesai. Kini ketika anggota Akatsuki itu mendekati pintu gerbang Konoha...

.

.

"APA? Tiga Akatsuki mendekati desa?" bentak Tsunade heboh seolah ibunya punya pacar simpanan. Para anbu yang melapor hanya bisa mengangguk pasif.

"Panggil kelompok tujuh!" perintah Tsunade. Para anbu-pun pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tergantikan dengan datangnya Sakura yang kelihatan mengantuk dan Sai yang—uhm, abstrak karena mukanya berlumur tinta hitam.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

_Sai terlihat sedang serius mengisi tinta hitam ke kotaknya. Tiba-tiba seorang anbu suruhan Tsunade datang. _

_"Eh, moncrot, gile lu!" teriak Sai latah agak lebay. Sai yang kaget melemparkan kotak tintanya ke atas. Kotak itu jatuh perlahan dengan efek slow motion dan dengan sempurna mendarat di muka remaja malang itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sai diseret ke tempat Tsunade oleh anbu tadi tanpa rasa penyesalan._

**-End of Flash Back- **

* * *

Di sampingnya, ada Naruto yang berdiri, tapi terlelap dengan tetesan liur dari ujung bibirnya. Di sampingnya lagi ada Kakashi yang sedang membaca _Icha-IchaTtactics_ favoritnya—dan seperti biasa, meski samar-samar karena tertutup masker, sebuah senyum mesum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahhh..." Tsunade mengambil napas berat melihat kelompok di depannya ini.

"Sakura! Sai! Naruto! Kakashi!" bentak Tsunade dengan suara yang bervolume tinggi dengan _amplifier rock_. Sakura hampir mengikuti jejak naruto yang tertidur itu refleks terkejut—matanya membelalak kaget.

Sai yang tengah sibuk membersihkan tinta di mukanya latah lagi tapi kali ini latahnya ganti jadi begini: "Eh moncrot, sinting lu!" Alhasil, Sai pun diberi _death glare_ oleh Tsunade.

Naruto yang tidur dengan linangan liurnya tetap tidak merespon dan justru liurnya makin banyak. Sedangkan Kakashi segera menutup bukunya dan memasukannya ke sakunya meski ia ingin cepat-cepat menamatkan buku karangan Jiraiya mesum itu.

Tsunade menatap Naruto murka. "NARUTOO!" teriaknya—lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto pun telonjak kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

* * *

**-Dream- **

_Guyuran hujan membasahi helai-helai daun yang kemudian menetes jatuh ke tanah. Dua sejoli nampak berpelukan mesra. Bocah blonde itu merenggangkan dekapannya, lalu menatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut pink di depannya. Begitu dekat ... sampai-sampai keduanya bisa merasakan napas dan kehangatan satu sama lain._

_Setetes hujan jatuh di atas mereka, namun mereka tidak peduli. Kedua wajah itu makin mendekat dan mendekat ... Dari bangunan terdekat, tampak Hinata yang tengah mengintip dari balik tembok. Naruto tahu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Hanya gadis di depannya ini yang ia lihat. Kini jarak di antara mereka makin menipis. _

_'Duaarr!' kilat menyambar diiringi gemuruh petir—tapi mereka tetap tidak peduli. Gadis hyuuga itu mulai panik. Lima detik sebelum bibir mereka bertemu;Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak rela jika orang yang amat ia cintai berciuman dengan gadis lain. _

_Empat detik; Hinata berharap ada mobil yang menabrak Sakura.  
Tiga detik; Mobil yg diharapkan tak kunjung datang.  
Dua detik; Hinata putus harapan.  
Satu detik; Hinata ingin menangis—ingin mimpi buruk yang meski bukan mimpinya ini berakhir. _

_'DUARRRR!' Suara halilintar yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih keras membuat mereka terkejut dan terlonjak menjauh. Hinata menarik napas lega._

**-End of dream- **

* * *

Naruto yang baru saja terbangun langsung diberi _death glare_ oleh tsunade. Setelah wanita garang itu menenangkan diri, ia perlahan menjelaskan situasinya. "Misi kali ini adalah, kalian harus mencari tahu tentang tiga orang Akatsuki yang mendekati Konoha," kata Tsunade. Mereka berempat hanya diam, mendengarkan. "Ini darurat. Periksa sekarang juga!" lanjut Tsunade.

"Baik!" jawab mereka berempat serentak...

.

.

Di luar, terlihat Itachi, Hidan, dan Sasori sedang kerepotan menyingkirkan para anbu.

"Sial . Kalau begini bisa lama jadinya." kata Hidan kesal. Ketiga ninja dari berbagai desa itu bertarung terburu-buru. Berusaha mencari jalan kabur agar dapat segera mencapai tujuan. Di kala kedua rekannya sibuk bertempur, Itachi melihat ada celah kosong di antara gerombolan anbu itu. Mereka pun kabur dan berlari ke arah portal pain tak jauh dari situ.

Mereka mendesah lega—berhasil masuk portal. Tim tujuh yang baru tiba di lokasi segera membuntuti mereka dan mengejar agar tidak kehilangan jejak.

.

.

_**To be continued ...**_

.

.

* * *

Edited:21/12/11

* * *

A/N: Makin gaje aja. Ntar chapter 3 mereka udah di dunia Ben 10. Review?


End file.
